4 STAR WARS: GALAXY OF FIRE: CHP3 UNFINISHED
by Ray Elerson
Summary: here it is. chapter three working outline.  looking for your comments and feedback


**THREE**

**Deeper the Hate**

_Dream, master, dream. Give me all that which was once good. Give me those memories of love, victory, and friendship. I will replace them with hate and hunger. Dream now master, only of vengeance. You are truly powerful Ruse; more powerful than your former master ever was. The blood you drink has increased your abilities in the force, and with each soul I acquire, my apprentice, my control over you becomes unbreakable. You serve me well Erun Ruse, you serve me well. _

On the bridge, Credfern and Masias were busy readying the ship for a jump into hyperspace.

"a ha ha ha", laughed Credfern. "That was a good one my friend. The others must think me as mad as Shankins to hear me talking to myself and laughing out loud, before remembering that old Credfern is not alone in the bridge."

_Just trying to lighten the mood. _Masias' tentacles began to open and close abruptly on his right arm, which was near to Credfern. _I have sensed a lot of fear in you since the last raid, and perhaps you are still feeling a bit betrayed, and hopeless. Is this true?_

"nothing gets by you now does it? There are just too many of those damn tentacles to avoid. Must be nice to know how everyone is around you without even having to ask. It's a bit too nosey if ya ask me."

_But as you can see Cred, I have no nose, so it is impossible for me to be as such._

"mind ya, it is still bad form, if ya ask me, that is. But still, Masias, the captain has changed. In the old days, he was just as normal as the rest of us."

_You mean to say that he was a normal-freak of a heartless pirate like the rest of us?_

"well, maybe not a normal freak like the rest of us, but still a freak that had a human side to him. He had more emotion than hate and anger. Before that blasted saber of his, the hunger, abnormal as it is, was controllable. He could even eat raw nerf and be pacified. After betraying and partaking of his former master, and taking the saber, he no longer was pacified by nerf steak. Yet even When he dinned on sentient beings, he kept it private, like he was ashamed of himself. That display with the Mando supply ship last week, that was something and someone new. He painted the walls of that ship red, and made no attempt to hide his feasting. And then there were the sleeping mandos, and the prisoner. The master is of the Mandolade, and of the jedi for that matter, he has trained in ways of honor since birth. Yet, he slaughtered those sleeping soldiers, and dismembered that prisoner searching for information that he could have obtained with a finger prick and a few drops of blood. I think he found satisfaction in the entire scenario. Satisfaction through rage and destruction. As we drifted away from that burning vessel, he stood at the bay window, watching. Watching until it disappeared and became a distant star."

_That was the last any of us have seen of him. He has been in his quarters since._

"this I know. He hasn't even replied to my knocking. It is normal for him to withdraw for a day or two after consuming a heart in order to absorb the characteristics, strengths, and memories of his prey; to adapt them into his own psychi, and return into homeostasis. But he has never been away this long."

_Maybe that Mando'ade captain had an adventurous life and it is only taking longer to adapt. So why the worry Cred, we all have our bad days, even for pirates?"_

"Because, Masias, in the 30 plus years that I have known him, he had never used the force against me until that day with the prisoner. His eyes were so different. Swollen, yellow and blood red. I fully expected to see him breath smoke and fire. I fear that we all have become expendible puppets to the puppeteer. It is now his story now, and only he knows the plot. I am terrified of what he will do with the strings."

Masias took a deep breath, then his exposed tentacles begain to release endorphins and Oxygen into the air to help Credfern to relax. He then returned to prepping the ship to make a jump when…"brr-brr-brr". It was the ships scanner.

"what do we have here? Looks to be an unescorted banking vessel? Impossible we could be this lucky. If that ship is even a quarter full of money we will all be rich beyond our wildest dreams. At the least, those bankers love to travel in style. So she will be full of priceless aminities that we can sell when we make port on Balosar."

_Engaging stealth mode._

"take cover behind that moon. We will wait for her there." Credfern pressed the intercom button. "to arms, to arms. Battle stations ready. Maintain complete silence boys, we got a gold mine out there."

_Once we are hidden, I will cut all systems._

"exactly, we don't want them jumping into hyperspace. I'll have Shankins target the primary shield generators and engines. Unless you can shut it down Masias?"

_I can only bond with one ship at a time friend._

"nonetheless, Be prepared with primary cannons just in case our sharpshooter is having a bad day. I'll go and wake the.." As he turned to leave, he noticed that Masias' tentacles were erect and that his color suddenly changed from green into a fleshy tone. Credfern turned only to be face to face with Erun, who now starred down on him. The startling appearance made Credfern jump. "Erun, you gave me a shock. how long have you been there?"

"long enough" replied erun.

"You are feeling better, I trust?" Credfern question himself, hoping that the captain had not overheard all that was said in the cockpit.

"quite"

"we got a banking vessel, an Rg12, trying to sneak through the Mandalorian space. A virtual rainbows end. We usually stray away from republic vessels, I know, but we could make this look like an attack from some other pirate, like Kelsing Adore, or Riggy Nantooth the bounty hunter?"

It is ours. It is all ours. The entire galaxy is at our feet.

"we will make it look like Erun Ruse was here, Credfern."

"yes sir."

"I will meet you with the boarding party."

"Aye, captain."

The banking vessel was a Tarian Rg12 model. Its heavy exterior shell was donned with multiple cannons. It was purposefully made to be a smaller vessel to allow for it to sneak in and out of systems unnoticed by enemy long-range scanners, but if it drifted too close to one who was looking for a victim, which was rare, then all they could hope was that they would appear to be space debris of some kind. Thus the need for traveling in sub-light speed, even though the capability for faster travel remained.

The interior of the ship was comprised of four plush sleeping quarters for the bankers and their armed guards, a small conference room, a dining hall and a reinforced vault four times thicker than the hull of the ship. The crew was kept to a minimum, often consisting of merely a captain, first mate, two armed guards, two bankers (after all who could trust one banker alone with that many credits?), and droids that served for cooking and making repairs, much like E-Bechdol served aboard the Everwill. This crew was slightly different, however, the guards were gone; replaced by a lone Revanchist's Jedi, who had escaped the invading Mandos on (&&&&&), with the bankers; Pedfl Motyl and Logmosu Elirv.

"Master Therneau." Said the rotundous Logmosu. "Join us in celebrating our soonto be safe arrival on Coruscant."

"Finally we can relax a little. Soon we will be out of enemy territory." Followed Pedfl.

"I will relax once we have reached Coruscant, but even a Jedi must eat occasionally. I fear there is something out there. Stalking, waiting."

Logmosu smirked, "you jedi are too suspicious. We have the most up-to-date long-range scanners aboard this vessel."

"indeed," added Pedfl. "if dere were anyting, anywar near us, we would have seen it by now."

"You can trust in your scanners, but my trust dwells in the Force and the Force alone."

No sooner had the Jedi master joined them at the table, when the captain announce over the intercom…"Sirs, we are picking up random cannon fire behind the moon."

Aboard the _Everwill, _ Shankins had begun to open up fire into empty space, and shouting "die die die."

"Who is firing Masias?" demanded Credfern.

_I'll give you one guess._

Credfern pressed the intercom button to the gunner station, "by the Sullustan God Shankins, what are you firing at?"

"Gundarks, sir. They are everywhere. Look at the size of 'em"

"you do understand the meanings of "complete silence" and "surprise attack" don't you?" yelled Credfern.

"Yes sir. Didn't want the Gundarks to give away our position." Replied Shankin's proudly.

Credfern released the intercom and turned to Masias, "were he not the best shot in the galaxy, I would chain him to the front of the ship and let reentry take care of him. Come to think of it, that's not a half bad idea. It looks as if we will have to accelerate our ambush plans. Hit it Masias."

The Everwill sprang from its cover and quickly pounced upon the banking vessel. Once again the everwill fired upon the engines and shield generators with surgical precision.

Erun met with the boarding party. "I will board this ship alone. There is something special aboard this ship, and they will not expect to see me."

Aboard the banking vessel, One of the gas missiles broke through the cockpit's window and killed the ships pilot. As the gas reached the dining area, Pedfl and Logmosu began to fall victim to the spell of the ominous vapor.

"fear not, I am more than capable of dealing with this pirate scum," assured Therneau as she took a deep breath. Therneau left the dining area and entered the area where the vault door was located. The ships exit hatch was also located in the same room. This made it easier to load and unload the payrolls. Therneau grabbed a breathing mask and awaited for the gas to subside. She could hear the familiar sound that two ships make when docking to one another. Drawing her saber she thought to herself how surprised the pirates would be to see a jedi awaiting them.

The door sprang open, out of the shadow of the Everwill came the Saber of Souls. Therneau took a startled breath and raised her saber just in time to block the attack of Erun. The jedi was clearly taken-back and indeed took a step back as Erun walked slowly into the helpless vessel.

"ah, a jedi." Mocked Erun.

"you are no jedi, and yet you are not sith either." Reasoned Therneau.

She cannot be allowed to tell the tale.

"I am neither and I am both. I have no grudge against you master jedi, therefore, I will give you this one chance to live. Surrender your saber, and I will spare your life, as well as, the lives of this vessel."

"Your saber reeks of evil with its smoldering black light, and it attempts to place fear upon my soul. I have sworn to protect this vessel at all cost against the attack of pirates and Mano'ades alike. Apparently you are both. Therefore I respectfully decline your off."

The jedi have turned against you too my master. Kill her master, before she can send word to others. You must have her knowledge now. How else are you to know the plot against you by the jedi?

"So, the jedi wish to see me dead do they? Did they think that they could dispose of me with one lone jedi?" laughing, "this shall be child's play."

Erun lashed out with an overhead thrust which was blocked by a straining Therneau, who thought to herself how she had never experienced such power before. The blow nearly knocked her to the ground. With every upward thrust, she found it hard to keep her feet on the ground. She found herself struggling to keep on the defenseive. Erun pressed her backwards, down the hallway, and into the room where the sleeping bankers were.

Yes, yes, she is weak. Now, show her what it is to fear.

Erun hit her with a force blow, knocking her saber from her hand a pinning her to the wall. Like a graceful dancer, Erun spun around quickly and lobbed the heads off of the two sleeping bankers. The spraying blood exploded from the bodies and bathed Therneau.

Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

"the wounds, they didn't seal?"

"the saber does as it wishes, master jedi." Erun replied as he approached the suspended Therneau. leaning forward he licked the blood from the side of the jedi's face.

"abomination!" she cried.

"Therneau El-Kishky of the rebel jedi's"

"but…how is it you know?"

"The blood of your former companions speaks well of you. Words can lie, or simply refuse to speak at all, but blood and midichlorians always tell the truth. And the heart, the heart contains the power, and knowledge, not just of the one being, but of each of their sleeping ancestors. Sleep well jedi"

Through the hallway came a stunned Credfern. "master NO!". it was too late. Soon the shell of the jedi dropped to the floor.

"Every jedi in the universe will soon be after us. There will be no place for us to hide! No place left to hide in the entire galaxy. Everyone will be looking for us."

Be off with his head as well. Rid us both of his pathetic prayers. How long until he attempts to unseat you and take your crew and keep?

Erun turned the saber towards Credfern. "I told you that I was to board alone. You have openly defied me again, and I assure you there will not be a third time, old friend."

Yes, yes.

"what will you have me do, my captain, my friend. I am lost and alone. The time for friends to talk openly has past. Yet grant a euology during this burial of commradery and sorrowful goodbye. Together we would have comdemned atrocities such as these that you now commit. How I wish I had never taken you to that Sullustan moon. For then you would have never taken hold of that relic, or it of you."

He seals his own fate with each word.

"and what would you have me do old friend?" Erun asked. "I am filled with void and darkness, and each day I grow colder. The only thing that eases the feelings of emptiness is the ravenous hunger for flesh and memory. I am an animal; hunting, killing, and eating, over and over again. Yet I am the top of the mountain. There are none to feed upon me. None except for…"

"That saber you bear? It's black mist has circled you, ensnared you, and devoured all that was good in you. Erun, please, I beg of you, destroy it before it destroys you. Cast it into the nearest sun and save yourself."

Tell him what he wants to hear. You are right Credfern…

"you are right Credfern. Once we have reached Balosar, I will be done with this madness."

"then let us make haste to Balosar."

Yes, let us make haste. Let us make a plan. Let it be an accident.


End file.
